


Eros Grange

by Polskapika



Category: Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Flashbacks, Haunting, How does one simply tag, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, M/M, Old Victor nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Possible smut later, Servants, This Is Sad, Tragedy, Weird unexpected pairings, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Wuthering Heights AU, Wuthering Heights References, drunk people, ghost - Freeform, idk - Freeform, tags added later, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polskapika/pseuds/Polskapika
Summary: Alpha Minami Kenjirou just moved to Agape Manor during his stay he decides to meet his landlord at Eros Grange as he sees his new land lord he did not expect a tall alpha man with silver thread hair, Snow White skin, and cold blue eyes named Nikiforov. What kind of man is his new landlord? What mysteries does this place hold? Read to Find out more!!





	1. Chapter I - Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassap guys!!! This is a new story of mine that I wrote because we are almost finished with Wuthering Heights in AP Lit. I hope you guys enjoy and fill free to tell me anything that I need to edit

Nikiforov was a intriguing fellow when I met him. I will never forget his legacy or his life and how it was a big deal in the manors bothe alike. I forgot to introduce myself how rude of me! My name is Minami Kenjirou and I guess I should have to start from the beginning.

The scenery to Eros Grange was a bit of a haze. It was in the winter of 1889 when I had moved into the neighborhood of two. I, being the polite yet joyful being, decided to acquaint myself with my landlord. I have no clue who my landlord may be but I heard whispers and mummers in Barcelona about an rich alpha who is looking to share his land with another. I of course went and bought out the land and now I'm impending on my arrival to meet him. When I pulled up to the manor I had noticed the structure of  the manor. It was a magnificent yet somber being with two black weblike windows. The doors were weeping their blue tears into my eyes and the roses at the garden were cradled in the blanket of white death.

Then I saw him. He was an older looking alpha man with silver strands of hair, pale Snow White skin, and cold blue eyes that had the power to pierce your soul with the knife of isolation. "What do you want? I have no damn time for anything." He exclaimed walking in perfect alpha posture to try and scare the daylights out of me. "Im your new neighbor Minami kenjirou and I want to visit you Mr. Landlord!" I exclaim with energy and my joy. "No you are still not welcome on my property." he exclaimed turing his back around to enter his house. "Please sir I traveled long just meet you in person and I am very exhausted. At least spare my tongue with the liquid of life." I exclaim as I beg on my knees as a dog would beg for their master. "Fine" he growled in his annoyance "come inside you frivolous brat."

I jump for my inner joy as his smooth fingers run across the gate to welcome my presence into his dead home. The inside of his home took my life. Though the outside looked like a rotting corpse the inside was like a bride getting ready for her union. The main entrance had a grand chandelier that illuminated its arrogant glory that made the darkness cower and hide. The staircase look like a fine ocean of glass that was pouring out her tears. "Follow me and for the love of everything holy please don't get lost brat." Mr. Landlord said as he moved on into a bright living room. The living room was adorned with a bookshelf that had wise and ancient books which covered the walls. It was like a librarians dream to breathe upon this ground. My peace was shattered through the yelling of a miscreant " YOU DAMN HEATHENS GET OFF OF MY MASTERS YARD!" The voice belong to a woman who seemed either insane or possibly very drunk. What have I got myself into. 

"What in the world was that screeching?" I asked Mr. Nikiforov with concern. "That screeching belongs to the she devil that labors here. I'm surprised that old bag is still alive and breathing." He scoffed. We sat there with a long silence finally someone barged in the room. It was an alpha woman with a thin body, like a dancer, her hair was a deep shade of brown that almost looked black, her eyes were very cold and had a tint of insanity towards them, her lips were tainted with Rose, however she reeked of alcohol. She did not look over at least 30 years old. Behind her was a pack of dogs who did not seem to pour an friendly aura. "Master you need to come with me for a moment." the woman said sternly. She then looked towards me and smirked "And is this the man who bought Agape manor?" Nikiforov said standing up "This is Minako my server. Now what is it you need?"

Once they left the room, I have not a clue what kind of spirit possessed me as I walk over to the dogs and I made stupid faces at them. The savage beasts then jumped up and growled at me staring into my soul as if they were hellhounds. I had just shattered their pride. This was the worst mistake if my life as I was running round the living room with tears and devils behind my track. Why did I do this again? 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I will write more later I have an AP gov test soon and I need to study. I am really trying! I also promise chapter two will be long. I love you all thank you!


	2. Chapter II - Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up I am writing this while studying for my play next week (ughhh). But here is chapter two!

Chapter II

”WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!” Mr. Nikiforov screeched. Time then just froze, my mouth was gapping like a fish out of water holding on to its life force. Those stupid beasts who were chasing me around had proceeded to act like a innocent child wanting praise from its mother. “I, uhh those devils started to chase me around the living room.” I said not even making eye contact with those inhuman blue eyes. There was a pregnant pause as the the tension in the air hung itself like a noose. “You must have done something to provoke them. They never attack a stranger unless their pride is tarnished.” He said looking into my eyes with a glimpse of annoyance. “I promise I have done nothing to those savage beast. They attacked me is if I were prey.” I told him hoping he would not see through my lie that hung throughout the room. 

The room was getting tainted with somber shadows. Every pice of the white was soon being painted with black. I looked outside this dreadful house and I finally saw that the sun was being sucked down from the horizon. “Hmmm it’s getting late you need to go home soon” Mr. Nikiforov said with a spark of hope in his voice. “I will ask Minako to escort you to Agape manor.” he said turing  away as my lips were being pulled down my face by an deity of some sort. As I was walking out, the once lived house became dead once more as I stepped out of it. I was escorted to the most dreadful carriage I have seen. The carriage dried it’s black tears on its external visage. The inside was looked as if there was another funeral being held. I felt the ground cry out as we started dirfting a part. I looked back at the manor and I vowed to myself that I will visit again soon. 

The carriage pulled up to a stop awaking me from my thoughts. Oh so the manors are not far from each other. I grinned with a mischievous smirk plastered on it someone who knew how I was, knew that my smirks were like a bad omen to society. I looked up and saw my new manor. It was the only thing that was shattering the darkness reign. The exterior is white as a pure young virgin omega or beta on their wedding day. The windows had a gothic architecture look with the haunting presence of stained glass windows. To me it looked like a holy cathedral in which the man with the fewest sins could not even grasp. I hear the heavy steps as the carriage is disappearing to its shelter.  I slowly make up the marble stairs with a proud poook on my face this is causing me to act very smug like as if I were a greedy wealthy man who like to show off his feathers. As I entered the house the inside was just as grand as the outside. I then heard footsteps behind me as a saw a older omega man with black hair and black eyes. His skin was dark as caramel and his face mace looked serious but his eyes had a kindness and mischievous glimpse hoping to play with me. “Hello there sir my name is Phichit and I am a servent at Agape manor. If you need anything just let me know.” He said with a snails as he stated to walk away before I could introduce myself. 

A few days passed as I had the urge clawing me to come back to Eros Grange. So I walked down the path until I could see the gloomy yet breath taking place. As I went up to the gate I noticed a person walking outside the manor. It was an omega male with long blond hair and green eyes. That was the most breathtaking creature I had seen at this place. He never noticed me and walked away back inside. I need to find that mysterious beauty. I then came up with the best idea of climbing over the fence. I then saw Minako walk out with the savage beast as I landed safely in the ground. “Another damn intruder. Get him!” She yelled almost being in the same range as the dogs of hell. They then proceed to jump on top of me and sit on me. I hear Minako “ Oui I said attack you stupid sows.” Why does this always happen to me. “Oh it’s you brat sorry I did not recongnize you. What the hell are you doing out here in the cold. My master will be pissed if you are here but I well. Come now follow me.” She said as she made her way inside the mongrel beast following behind. “Wait is that you Minami?” She asked as she held the dogs to not attack. “Alright you filthy scumbags get outta here or I will not feed you.” She said as she kicked the dogs away from me. I proceeded to stick my tongue out in a childish manner to those savages. They walked away with their pride shattered from Minako. Though she was very sweet she was a very scary woman. “Come inside and lets get you warmed up. Why in the devil did you even come here again?” Minako exclaimed as she proceeded to bundle me up as if I was a freezing child. “I was bored.” I exclaim bluntly with a childlike pout on my face to make her feel more pity for me. We made our way into the kitchen and Minako went to warm me up some tea. I went to explore then at the table there was someone sitting. Was he a servent? Probably. He was a very tall alpha, his skin was golden like a gypsy his hair was black as coal, his face was very dignified but his grey eyes held a kindness that reminded me of a child’s teddy bear.He looked like a prince in tattered clothes “Hello my name is Otabek.” He said then proceeded to walk away. Minako came out with a tea kettle and proceeded to give me a cup. The tea cups were very small with cute little design on it. I wonder how in the world did he drink in these things they did not match his dark and gloomy personality. Then I remembered the beautiful blond I saw earlier. Could that have been his lover? I then had the guts to ask her what was lingering in my head. “Does Mister Nikiforov have a lover?” I asked with curiosity. She gave a pained filled smile. Her world had shattered at that moment as tears filled her eyes “The master did have a lover yes but they have been dead for 20 years now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a little hard to update because of finals *graons* also I’m a lead in our school play and I still am memorizing lines because it is on Friday. So I’ll try! Yuuri will make an appearance in the next chapter. I will not spoil anything!! Yuri will be talking and introduced properly! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter III - Sorrowful night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations I have returned!! School is cancelled for today so I decided to finally update I hope you all enjoy the chapter!!

Their was a dreary spirit hanging around the air as the words fell out of Minako's mouth. “My condolences...” I say not knowing how to approach the situation properly. The silence was finally broken when the beautiful blond from earlier came into the kitchen with a large smirk on his face. This man was clearly an omega by his feminine look. His face looked as pure as an angel with his golden wheat of hair but he had the eyes of a solider within those bright green eyes. However his rebellious aura was causing the balance of seriousness to fall out of the room. Minako’s face snapped crimson in an instance. “What the hell are you doing in here you witch?” She barked like a mad dog protecting its territory. “I had come to do my master’s bidding by gifting him your soul.” He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I could only stand there awkwardly as I stood in between their fighting. Minako bringing religion into the fight was very odd but seemed natural. Were these fights a daily occurrence?

I could only contemplate in my thoughts when another voice pierced the room. “Master is not in a good mood with all of this bloody fighting. What is it this time you two?” A beautiful alpha woman with scarlet hair that looked like it had been dyed with blood, her eyes were like the ocean bright blue, her skin was very pale like a china doll she had on a black frilly maid costume. She looked at them with annoyance but then looked over at me with a large grin “Ahh so you are the person who is renting Agape manor. My name is Mila I am one of the maids of my lord. Follow me please.” She exclaimed happily as she dragged me out of the kitchen with brutal force. How strong is this woman I thought to myself as we arrived at the living room. Mr. Nikiforov was their with cold and angry eyes. “Brat why are you here again I thought I told you to not visit.” He scolded me causing the atmosphere to bring its usual dreary self into gloom. “It doesn’t matter I’m sending you home anyways. Mila send in my best carriage.” He said looking at the red head with power. She however did not look amused. “My lord there is a snow storm right now it is best if he were to stay in the house tonight.” I then looked outside the nearest window she was right. The winds were heavy the scenery was depressing as large specks flew in by. Mr. Nikiforov growled “Fine the brat can stay here one night and that’s it. Now if you excuse me, I will go to my room.” He said marching up those glassy marble stairs.

“Alright dear would you please follow me this way.” Mila said as she started walking to the left into the mysterious west wing. The hallway had a much more depressing aura then anything I had ever felt in the mansion however it was still a beautiful sight . It was long and covered in crimson and black paint. The doors had no handles but were pitch black. The final door however was a midnight blue that was where the room was. Once the door was opened it was an incredible room yet their was a presence of sorrow lingering there. “Enjoy your stay. Call out if you need anything sir.” Mila said in a hurry dropping off her candlestick as if she wanted to get out of the room as fast as possible. Before I exclaim thank you she ran out in an unladylike fashion. How odd. I grabbed the candle stick to see my surroundings better The room round me had a black bed chamber. I entered the bed chamber there was a single bed dressed in blue, a large window, and a medium size desk. As I walked to observe to see the outside I tripped over a stack of books. The books were in very good condition but their was one that caught my attention. It was black with a leather cover signifying it’s expense over the other books. I opened the book and saw a name. Yuuri. This was a person’s diary. Who is this Yuuri? My interest poked me as I flipped to one of the nearest entries candlestick on the desk beside the book. It read 

Summer July 7, 1843  
“My beloved Vitya and I were being scolded again by Minako. It’s not my fault that I cannot control my desires of be childish. However, father expects me to act like a proper omega. Why in the world would I want that? I just pray that father does not separate Vitya and I. He is so much fun and he is my best friend. I care about him more than anyone in the world. My stupid older sister tried to get him in trouble that is why he is getting scolded. It’s my fault and not his. I just hope that we can play again after this misfortunate incident...” Entry end 

I wanted to know more however I felt very tired and exhausted. I then climbed into the bed and fell asleep.  
*nightmare*  
I was walking through a hellish forest. I heard the sounds of chanting nearby. Scared out my wits I ran off to try and hide to whatever was lurking here. I heard the chanting grew louder. I prayed that it would not find me. I sat in hell for what seemed to be hours when I felt something grab me.  
*nightmare end*  
I woke up sweating when I noticed a glowing ghastly white hand stabbing through the wall in the darkness. Not know what to do I threw books. I stared screaming when I saw a figure. It was a man with black hair and brown eyes filled with sorrows. It spoke “What are you doing here? Are you here to keep me company? My name is Yuuri I have been roaming these halls for twenty years alone trying to find him.” Not knowing how to react I sprinted down that ghastly room and ran to the Mr. Nikiforovs room. “Help me sir there’s is a ghost.” I screamed with tears flowing out of my eyes. “Child you dare wake me up this late in the night.” He said with tired eyes and his famous glare. Siting in his room I explained the situation. He scoffed “ I will show you that there is no such things.” He dragged me back into that horrid corridor and into that room. “HELLO COME ON OUT!” He yelled trying to provoke the ghastly figure which was not there anymore. “There is nothing it was all your imagination now get out.” He exclaimed with anger in his voice. The voice in my head told me to stay behind the door to see if anything happens. As I lingered outside the door something unexpected happened. I heard crying coming from the other side. “Please come back and haunt me my love. My darling Yuuri please hear my plea.” Mr Nikiforov said with pain in his voice. What in the world was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap my brain is fried. Kudos and commentary is always welcome. Have a good day! :D I killed off Yuuri don’t kill me. Btw the bed chamber looks somewhat like this if you are curious 
> 
> https://pin.it/7uuohyoswqye6h


End file.
